


An A-Mei-zing Coincidence

by sksNinja



Series: Work of Fiction [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist!Hanzo, Author!McCree, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Gen, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, established McHanzo, he's in this for like 2 seconds but is still a little shit, meeting internet friends, romance novels, suggested ZarMei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Mei-Ling, aka "Antartiqueen" hasn't heard from her internet friend "Dragonometry" in some time. She learns why.A side-story for the fic "Work of Fiction."





	An A-Mei-zing Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this done before NaNoWriMo, but well, here we are.
> 
> I recommend that you read [Work of Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640116/chapters/28803021) before reading this part.
> 
> Edit: a [podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520684) of this part has been added!

 

“Oh is that a new one?”

Mei jumped in her seat, looking up as Opara joined her in the breakroom, refilling his coffee mug for probably the fourth time that day.

“Ah no,” Mei said, holding her spot in “Steadfast in the Snowstorm,” with a finger. “An old one actually. It’s one of Zaryanova’s earlier works.”

Opara gave Mei a look and leaned on the counter. After a moment he asked, “Is that the lesbian Russian lady?” His shoulders dropped at Mei’s shy nod. “Look, I know you really like her, but her stories? Way too tropey.” Mei opened her mouth in offense before Opara added, “How many of her novels include getting stuck in snow storm with one bed?”

Mei’s mouth snapped shut. She paused, counting in her head before she caught Opara grinning behind his mug. Realizing her mistake, Mei dropped her head to the table with a groan. “I can’t help it,” she muttered. “I’m always weak for a good blizzard.” She turned her head to the side, realized she lost her place, and sat back up. “You don’t even read any of my suggestions,” she grumbled as she paged back to her spot.

“Why would I?” Opara laughed. “You already tell me all the best parts!” He sat down at the table, giving Mei his full attention.  “Alright then, tell me what’s happening in the world of romance. There anything new by that storm guy?”

“Stranger in the Storm?” Mei’s mood seemed to sour further. “I don’t know… probably… yeah. ‘The Tempest’s Revenge’ is supposed be really good,” she admitted.

Opara tilted his head. “What’s wrong?” He asked. “I thought we liked that guy! Weren’t you and your internet friend creeping on him?”

“We weren’t-” Mei stopped and fidgeted before bursting out, “But that’s just it!” Mei dropped her book again, tucking her hands under her arms. “Dragonometry had the _biggest sweetest_ crush on the Morricone, and ‘Stranger in the Storm’ was just _so_ perfect it was practically written for him and- and he was all torn up because someone like him could be Morricone’s crush, and it was just! So! Cute!” Mei took a breath, and picked her book up again, shoulders dropping. “Then the internet actually finds this mystery person and he and this _Hanzo_ ,” she says mockingly, “Become this author/illustrator power couple and live happily ever after and Dragonometry just disappeared, and I haven’t even heard from them in months and…” Mei fiddled with the corner of a page. “It just makes me upset I guess.”

Mei thought back on the last conversation she’d had with Dragonometry. It was just around the time Morricone’s boyfriend announced his decision to pursue a career as an artist. Not just doodling book covers for his boyfriend, but actually trying to make a living off of it. What a joke! This Hanzo person was obviously just riding the coattails of his nearly-famous boyfriend! She didn’t know what they did before meeting Morricone, but they were clearly just looking for an excuse to mooch off of his success without doing any actual work.

Dragonometry had not agreed with her.

Mei sat quietly, staring at the table.

“Hey...” Opara's expression was somber.

Mei looked up as he finished his coffee and set down his mug.

“Tell you what,” he said. The next time you go to one of those convention things I’ll-” he took a breath and let it out. “I’ll go with you.”

“You-” Mei sat up straight. “You- Really?!”

After a moment, Opara conceded with a nod.

“Oh! This is just, oh!” She stood up and clapped her hands together. “Oh this is perfect! PashCon is coming up in just a few months, that’s short for ‘Passion Con’ by the way, we should see if their pre-reg is still up, and they should have their panel list up soon, oh and I should look at the guest list and-!” Mei continued rambling plans aloud, as she walked out of the breakroom.

With a sigh, Opara refilled his coffee, grabbed Mei’s book, and followed his friend out the door.

 

* * *

 

This had easily been Mei’s favorite con thus far. Badge pick-up had gone smoothly, the vendor hall had a good spread, several panels sounded interesting, and best of all, she had someone to share it with.

Initially, Mei had been worried that Opara wouldn’t enjoy himself. That she had pressured him too much, or that he wouldn’t have a good time.

She needn’t have worried. Despite not exactly being fan of romance novels, Opara had been drawn in by the convention’s atmosphere. He seemed to enjoy watching this seemingly unknown culture happening around him. The bold excitement in the air, the unabashed declarations of affection, the people watching.

He _especially_ seemed to enjoy being stopped for pictures. While Mei had warned him it might happen, Opara had still been surprised the first time someone asked for a picture. By the second day he was a posing pro. His favorite was to take off his glasses and hold the tip of the frame in his mouth. Mei teased him saying he was going to end up on a novel cover soon.

Opara had even enjoyed some of the panels they’d attended. While he hadn’t been able to follow along much during some of the fan meet-ups, he seemed interested in the world-building panel, and had even suggested the one they were currently attending, “Outside the Lines: Avoiding Tropes.”

While the panel did have merit, it was overly harsh. Mei tried not to let it get to her. Besides, she was pretty sure Opara picked it just so he could side-eye her when they brought up bed sharing and getting snowed-in. The ass.

The panel was wrapping up. Mei was looking through the guidebook, trying to pick a good revenge panel, when a member of the audience stood up and interrupted the host.

“While I agree on the stance that story tropes are overused, I think they can be a fantastic build for a story,” the speaker’s voice was deep and confident, almost haughty. Mei had a bad feeling in her gut. She looked to see who was talking as they continued. “I can even think of several successful authors that base their stories around common tropes.” She spotted the man in the undercut nearby. “Are we to discredit their accomplishments? Are their stories any less meaningful?”

The man continued as Mei ducked down into her seat. Hanzo Shimada. Of course. She was only a few seats away from the Dragon-dream-crusher himself, and he was unknowingly defending her love of tropes. She covered her face with her hands and whined.

“Mei?” Opara asked. “What are you doing? What’s wrong?” He looked over to where Hanzo and the host were now debating the realisticness of love at first sight. The conversation seemed to be quickly becoming loud. He looked back to Mei.

“It’s him,” she mumbled into her palms.

“Him who?” he looked over at Hanzo, “What? Is he an ex?”

“What!? No!” Mei sat back up, hitting Opara lightly. She glanced over before leaning in conspiratorially. “It’s him, Mr. Morricone’s boyfriend.”

"That's the..." Opara trailed off.

Mei sighed, "He's the one that made my internet friend sad."

“So we hate him,” he whispered flatly.

“No, I mean… he's probably not a bad person." Hanzo and the host were both trying to talk over the other, "I donno…” she said.

Opara gave Mei a reassuring smile, placing a hand on her knee. “It’s alright, this panel wasn't that great anyways.” Mei looked on in confusion as, he raised his hand and stood up. Then without preamble, he faced the host and announced, “I completely agree!  Top-knot here doesn’t know what the hell he’s talking about!”

Hanzo sputtered as the room quickly devolved into chaos. The host was yelling. Other members of the audience started yelling. The green-haired man a couple of seats away was laughing his ass off.

Mei whipped her head back and forth as things got worse and worse. She wanted to curl into herself. This isn't what she wanted! Everyone was so mad!

She couldn’t take any more. She ran, tripping over bags and chairs as fought her way out, holding back tears of embarrassment as she pushed through the doors and ducked down the closest side hallway. She ran one hand along the wall to guide her as she slowed ,and held the other hand over her eyes, sniffling loudly.

“Oh, sweet pea, you alright?”

Mei looked up, startled, trying to steady her breathing. Standing just a few feet away was Mr. Jesse Morricone. Cowboy hat and everything. Of course. Now Mei _really_ wanted to cry.

She froze before bawling “I’m SO sorry!” grabbing for his shirt. Morricone took a half step back as she stepped forward, “I don’t _really_ think your boyfriend is a bad person!" she continued. "He just made my friend sad! And I couldn't do anything! And then he was right there! And then they were arguing! And now everyone’s fighting and it’s my fault and I’m sorry!” Mei gasped for breath, hid her face in her hands, and began to cry in ernest.

“I, uh…” the poor man looked around with a lost expression, not sure what to do with the short crying stranger. “I’m not sure I understand but I’m sure it’ll be alright,” he hesitated a moment before patting her once on the shoulder.

Moments pasted in awkward silence while Mei managed to slightly calm herself down. Which of course was when Hanzo came around the corner.

“McCree! You will not-”

“HANZO I’M SO SORRY!” Mei exclaimed, then clapped her hands over her mouth as Hanzo flinched. “Sorry, I mean Mr. Shimada, and sorry, that was loud. Sorry, sorry…”

Hanzo looked to Morricone for answers, he shrugged, and Mei attempted to gather herself again. She took a deep breath.

“Okay,” she began, “I- okay.” Mei steeled her expression and looked straight at Hanzo. “You hurt my friend’s feelings so I wanted to hate you even though I don't know you…” Her voice trailed off before she spoke up again. “But then I told another friend I was sad that they were sad and then he called you out in there to be mean and then everyone was mad and that’s not what I wanted at all and I-! And I just-” Her shoulders dropped, “and I’m sorry.”

Hanzo glanced toward the corner of the hallway. “I- Well that's,” he hummed in thought. “That’s about what your friend said.” He seemed hesitant to continue. “Though I perhaps did not respond as eloquent as I could have.”

Morricone snorted. Hanzo glared at him.

“Come on pumpkin,” Morricone hovered his arm over Mei’s shoulder as he herded them out of the hallway. “Let’s go find your friend. We’ll get this all sorted out.”

 

* * *

 

They found Opara a short ways down the main hallway, along with Hanzo’s brother Genji. Apparently according to Genji, anyone who could stand up to his brother’s stubborn-ass and survive was worth becoming friends.

After more formal apologies were given, and subsequently accepted, the five agreed to take a small lunch. Mei insisted on paying for everyone’s sandwiches, while Hanzo insisted that wasn’t necessary. So Morricone, who’s real name was apparently McCree, snuck in while they were distracted and put it all on his card. 

By the end of lunch the mood had lightened considerably, and Mei was feeling much more like herself. She learned that aside from his obsession with westerns, Hanzo honestly had good taste in romance novels. He almost reminded her of…

Mei sighed in the middle their discussion of hardcover vs. paperback. “I really need to apologize to Dragonometry,” she said.

She missed the way Hanzo all but froze, and began gathering her garbage.

Hanzo placed his hand on the table in front of her. “Wait. You-” he glanced to the others. They weren’t paying attention. ”What did you say?” he asked quietly.

“Oh, that was the internet friend who you accidentally made sad by… existing I suppose,” she shrugged. “He’s a big Morricone fan and got super tied up in all the ‘mystery crush’ speculation.” Mei fiddled with the edge of her sandwich wrapper. “Then when you came out as a public couple I tried bashing you to make him feel better, and well, he got really mad.” Noticing his silence, she glanced up at Hanzo, finally noticing his deer-in-the-headlights expression.

Somewhat embarrassed, Mei continued. “I haven’t actually heard from him since then,” she looked down again. “I mean I guess I deserve it but maybe if I tell him I met you and about how nice you-”  
  
“Antartiqueen?” Hanzo interrupted.

“Oh!” Mei sat up. “That's my-" her eyebrows wrinkled. "How do you know my-?” Mei’s mouth fell open as the last piece of the puzzle slid into place. After a pause she burst out, “D-DRAGONOMETRY!? Y-YOU’RE DRAGONOMETRY?!”

Hanzo’s face flushed as he tried to hush her, while Genji started laughing from the other side of the table.

“Dragon-" he cut off, laughing again. "Really Hanzo!? That pun is _terrible_ _!_ And so _nerdy!_ ”

Hanzo turned to face him, trying to get some damage control on the situation. “As if you’re one to talk Mr. GoodBadDragon69!”

Genji waved a hand seemingly unfazed. “On please, that username got me laid. Besides, I like GreenDragon420 better!”

“What is it with all the dragons?” Opara asked.

The brothers bickered over usernames, and as the conversation shifted to that regretful decisions on the internet, the others joined in. Hanzo laughing along with the rest of them. Mei was thankful for the chance to mentally catch up. So many things suddenly made sense. “Dragon’s” crush, his sudden silence, the way their last online conversation had gone...

In a way, she had already apologized to “Dragonometry,” in another, she had a lot more to apologize for.

 

* * *

 

Back at the con, the group exchanged contact information and prepared to part ways. Mei still hadn't managed to shake off her embarrassment.

“I just-” she held her fists at her sides. “I can’t believe the things I said to you. I was so rude! It’s inexcusable!” She shook her head. “Is there... anything I could do to make it up to you?”

Hanzo shook his head with a small smile, “It’s alright, really. You don’t need to-” Hanzo’s grin grew into a much more devious smirk. He raised his chin, taking advantage of being the taller one for once.

“I will forgive you,” he said, looking on her. He tapped on McCree’s arm to get his attention. “But only on one condition,” he paused for a moment of unnecessary drama, “You must confess _your_ affections to _your_ author crush.”

Mei stared blankly for a moment, then felt her face flush and then pale in quick succession, “You- you don’t mean... A-alexandrea!?”

McCree barked a laugh. Mei jumped slightly. “So she’s the one? Zar’s big fan? Is she really!? Hanzo!“ McCree proceeded to elbowed him repeatedly. “Is she the one? Is she the one you told us about?” Hanzo huffed as McCree waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Flustered, Mei looked back and forth between the pair as their poking and prodding intensified. “W-wait!” she sputtered. “You mean you actually know her!?”

McCree turned his smile back to Mei. “Actually yeah,” he nodded. “Through an odd bit of circumstance, my folks used to rent out a cottage from an old ski lodge in Colorado. Must have mentioned it online somewhere and word got round to her and she ended up buying it.” He laughed and shook his head, “She made it a bit of an author's getaway. Pretty sure more than half her novels use that cabin’s layout.”

“You mean-! I mean she- I mean I-!” Mei started and stopped several times. Torn between amazement and horror and joy. She could actually meet Zaryanova!? But she had to admit her crush? Out loud!? Possibly _to_ said crush!? What if she didn’t like her!? What if she did?!? What if- what if?!? Mei’s brain tumbled over itself. She waved her hands in front of herself , not knowing what to do with the sudden overabundance of energy.

“Well?” Hanzo chuckled softly and crossed his arms. Mei snapped back to face him. “Do you agree to my conditions?” He asked.

She could say no. The little she knew of Hanzo told her that he wouldn’t force her. Even more than that, she knew her trusty friend “Dragonometry,” wouldn’t steer her wrong (at least not on purpose). Mei looked between Hanzo and McCree, thought back on the pairs own romantic adventure, the risks they took, how happy they seemed. She considered her the chance of her own happy ending.

A nervous grin spread across Mei’s face as she gave a sharp nod. “Yes!” she said, “I’ll do it!”

 

* * *

 

_-Some Time Later-_

 

The bell above the door chimed softly as Mei entered the small cafe. A quick look around found Hanzo at a small table along along the wall, glaring at nearby art print. His nose was wrinkled, who knew what fault he’d found with it.

Mei gave Hanzo a smile as she took her seat. “Ni Hao!”

“Ah, Hello Mei,” Hanzo turned his attention and offered a smile.

The pair had made a habit of meeting each other for lunch anytime they were in the same area; often due to a nearby convention (work-related or otherwise), but occasionally they would make pre-planned visits. They had started discussing books and drama online again, but gossiping in person was always that much more enjoyable.

“So,” Hanzo began, rising up in his seat and placing both hands in front of himself. “What’s this I hear about someone’s ‘snow bunny’ finally being invited to _the cabin_ _?_ ” The mischievous grin that spread across his face greatly reminded her of Hanzo’s brother. She made a mental note not to tell him.

“Well,” Mei stalled. “I may have mentioned how much I would like seeing her _secret writer's getaway_.”

“And?” Hanzo prompted as she trailed off. “Was there a terrible blizzard? Did you find yourselves stranded?” He was clearly enjoying this.

Mei sighed happily, “The weather was beautiful all weekend,” she held her chin on her hands and gave a distant look to the side. “Sunny skies, with naught a cloud in sight.” She gave another sigh. “Although,” she turned back to Hanzo with a shy smile, “we _may_ have pretend there was only one bed.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got more writing planned for this month, but it will not be Work of Fiction related!  
> Look forward to it (*-`ω´- )


End file.
